Prostetirótica
by Aoi Apfel
Summary: One-shot.Un Draco reformado está gravemente herido después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Hermione lo cuida y trata de enseñarle que la pérdida de una pierna no lo convierte en menos que un hombre.[Traducción Prosthetirotica por gnrkrystle]


**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es gnrkrystle, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hola, esta es mi primera traducción laaarga y me resultó un poco difícil por el tiempo, especialmente porque la estuve corrigiendo en pleno vuelo. Encontrarán el link a la historia original (Prosthetirotica por gnrkrystle) en mi profile y en mis favoritos. Sinceramente espero que les guste. No sé porqué estoy en la onda de querer ver a un Draco Malfoy herido y siendo curado por Hermione. Lamento haber colocado en la portada la imagen del sexy Lucky Blue en lugar de nuestro querido Tom Felton. Escribiría algo más pero me enredo con mis palabras._

 _And full thanks to gnrkrystle :D_

 **Prosthetirotica**

 _ **por**_

 _ **gnrkrystle**_

 _(Traducción)_

* * *

—En serio, ya supéralo, Malfoy —le espetó Hermione. Habían pasado dos semanas y su naturaleza indulgente había llegado a su punto de quiebre.

—Vete a la mierda, sangre sucia —respondió, su voz sonaba sin emoción.

El comentario no hizo que ella se retraiga, porque ya no la provocaba. Ella sabía que a él ya no le importaba su estatus de sangre. En los seis meses desde que él se había convertido en un miembro de la Orden, nunca le había oído pronunciar la palabra, a pesar de que parecía ser una de sus palabras favoritas últimamente. Lo más probable era porque ella era la única voluntaria dispuesta a trabajar con él después de que verbalmente había aniquilado a cualquier otro cuidador de San Mungo asignado. Sin embargo, ella no se inmutó por sus patéticos intentos de atormentarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a revolcarte en la autocompasión incluso antes de intentar salir de esta cama? —preguntó ella, tirando de las sábanas de la cama de él y comenzando su rutina de la mañana. Ella trató de ser paciente con él, pero maldita sea, podría ser molesto cuando tenía estos estados de ánimo. Él no entendía lo frustrante que era verlo comportarse como un niño por sus heridas cuando había otros que estaban mucho peor.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo del bicho raro, Granger? —se burló—.Estás aquí para vengarte, ¿no?

Ella controló el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. —Malfoy, suficiente —dijo ella, inclinándose para comprobar la parte que quedaba de su pierna izquierda. Ya no estaba roja e hinchada como lo había sido en las primeras semanas—Sabes por qué estoy aquí. Sabes que no me preocupan los viejos rencores, y quedándote aquí sentado siendo maleducado conmigo no te ayudará a aprender a caminar.

—Ah, y ¿cómo voy a aprender a caminar? —respondió con sarcasmo—.Sólo tengo una pierna, ¿no?

—Si tuviste la molestia de escuchar a los tres medimagos y a mí por más de un segundo, sabrías que podemos adecuarte una pierna ortopédica que funcionará tan bien como tu antigua pierna. Es una de las ventajas de saber magia, después de todo. Los muggles que pierden extremidades tienen una más larga, dura, y mucho más dolorosa recuperación que tú —señaló ella.

—Por favor, vete a la mierda de inmediato, Granger. No estoy interesado en tus trágicas historias muggles —respondió Draco mirando por la ventana como si la estuviera despidiendo. _Eso_ hizo enojar a Hermione.

—Ellos no van a dejarte vivir aquí indefinidamente, lo sabes —dijo ella, estampando sus pies mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas—.Ya he tenido suficiente, y pronto estarás en la Mansión Malfoy. Solo. A menos que puedas encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacer frente a tu infantil y malhumorado trasero por mucho dinero. Y luego, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Echarlos y confiar en un elfo doméstico para que te ayude a ir al baño?

—¿Que importa? —preguntó, aunque su voz había adquirido un tono más serio—¿De todas formas, cuál es el punto? Ojalá hubiese muerto en el campo de batalla.

Hermione suspiró. Ella sabía que él estaba pasando por algunos problemas graves. Había perdido su pierna izquierda, y su rostro había sido marcado a tal punto de no reconocerlo cuando apenas lo encontraron. Ahora sólo tenía una larga cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Eso no restó nada a sus ciertamente hermosos rasgos, según ella, pero para él, que siempre había esperado la perfección, ahora se sentía muy alejado de ello.

Teniendo en cuenta que Lavender Brown estaba desfigurada y podría pasar el resto de su vida como un licántropo, o el hecho de que las gemelas Patil habían sido quemadas tan horriblemente que sus rostros estaban todavía irreconocibles, Malfoy tenía suerte. Por desgracia, él no podía ver nada más que su propia miseria y la soledad.

Hermione sintió como si fuera la única decidida a verlo a través de esto, independientemente de lo mucho que él la contradijera. Cuando él se unió a la Orden, ella se tomó el tiempo para llegar a conocerlo. La aprobación de Dumbledore era todo lo que necesitaba, pero los otros no estaban tan convencidos. En el momento que la guerra se llevó a cabo, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que se podía confiar en él, pero nadie quería ser su amigo, eso era seguro. Incluso ella podía decir que ambos eran muy amigables. Aunque ahora él no tenía lugar en su corazón para que ella fuera su amiga. No cuando él estaba tan preocupado odiándose a sí mismo por nada más tener la mala suerte de quedar herido en la guerra.

—Malfoy, escucha... —comenzó ella, mordiéndose el labio. Se le pasó por su mente que Ron se enojaría sobre lo que estaba a punto de proponer, pero a decir verdad, no le importaba lo que pensara Ron en este momento. A ella nunca más le importaría lo que él pensara de nuevo, ya que la había convencido de acostarse con él después de la victoria final, y luego decidió que estaban mejor como amigos. Harry probablemente pensaría que estaba loca también, pero no le importaba. Malfoy no tenía, literalmente, a nadie en su vida.

—Si tan sólo aceptaras trabajar conmigo para que te equipen con una pierna ortopédica, voy a conseguir que salgas de aquí, y me encargaré de que se ocupen de ti en casa.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella con recelo. —No voy a llevar a ninguna de esas cabezas huecas y asustadizas enfermeras a la Mansión Malfoy. Pasaría más tiempo tratando de calmarlas en lugar de que ellas me ayuden.

—Tú no vas a llevar a ninguna de ellas —dijo Hermione, enderezándose y colocando la manta por encima del delgado cuerpo de Draco—.Tú me llevarás.

* * *

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Granger, esta maldita cosa es irritante! —Malfoy gritó mientras se apoyaba en una barra que ella había preparado para su terapia física en la sala de estar fuera de su dormitorio. La única vez que ella había estado en la mansión antes de esto era algo que le gustaría olvidar. Haber sido torturada en el piso de la sala principal tenía una tendencia que le impida apreciar lo que la rodeaba.

Ahora que ella había estado viviendo allí durante casi una semana, había explorado el lugar y lo encontró sorprendentemente grande. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Malfoy de niño podría haber paseado por allí sin un mapa. Su suite incluía su habitación, un baño, una sala de estar y un pequeño kitchenette. No tenía idea de por qué alguien quisiera salir de allí alguna vez. Sus aposentos estaban tan lujosamente decorados como los de él; e incluía un gran dormitorio, baño y un pequeño salón. Él le había dicho que escogiera cualquier habitación que ella deseara, pero ella eligió la más cercana a la de Malfoy. Él necesitaría tenerla cerca con frecuencia durante el primer mes por lo menos.

Ella tuvo razón acerca de Harry y Ron, aunque, al menos Harry no le gritó. Casi todo el mundo, a excepción del señor y la señora Weasley, pensaron que había perdido la razón. Ellos entendieron que ella sentía la obligación de ayudar, y la alabaron por ello. Todo el mundo pensaba que él era una causa perdida y que ella sólo acabaría haciéndose daño. No le importaba. Ella tenía paciencia. Si ella trabajaba duro, podría presentarlo de vuelta al mundo parado sobre sus pies. Eso era, si es que él dejaba de ser tan condenadamente testarudo.

—Es irritante porque te niegas a someterte a la terapia por más de quince minutos a la vez —dijo irritada.

—¿Someterme? —Draco se burló—. Los Malfoy no se someten a nada.

—Excepto a Voldemort, por supuesto —dijo ella en broma, y eso era un testimonio de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto a tal punto que él ya no la maldecía por ese tipo de comentario. Él simplemente la ignoró y volvió a murmurar sobre la metálica pierna ortopédica mágica unida a su lado izquierdo.

Las extremidades falsas mágicas eran diferentes y similares a las de los muggles. Esencialmente, parecían iguales. La principal diferencia estaba en la forma en que se adjuntaban. Con el uso de la magia, el dolor y el sufrimiento de un ajuste doloroso y las rozaduras eran inexistentes. Hermione sabía que la mayor parte de los dolores de Malfoy eran dolores fantasmas de su pierna amputada y, por supuesto, el trauma emocional de perder parte de sí mismo.

Hubo alguna discusión sobre utilizar el hechizo que Voldemort usó en Colagusano para poder reemplazar la pierna de Malfoy, pero él se negó rotundamente. No había manera de estar muy seguros de los efectos de un hechizo oscuro, y Malfoy se había convencido de que la nueva mano de Colagusano lo había vuelto más loco de lo que había sido antes.

—Vamos, Malfoy —dijo ella, haciéndole caso omiso mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerse de la barra—.Si empiezas a conseguir hacer esto, podrás ser capaz de salir de la casa de nuevo.

—¿E ir dónde? —Malfoy murmuró—¿Al callejón Knockturn, donde pertenecen todos los monstruos?

—¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! —Hermione gritó—¡No eres un bicho raro! Eres fuerte y valiente. ¡O por lo menos eras, antes de decidir convertirte en este lío de patética de autocompasión! ¡Hay personas que tienen mucho menos que tú! ¡Hay personas que _han muerto_! ¡Mereces vivir tanto como cualquier otra persona, y estoy harta de escuchar que te llames un monstruo y que te des por vencido!

Él la miró, sorprendido, mientras que su quijada caía. Ella le había dicho lo mismo antes, pero rara vez con tanta intensidad. Sus ojos la observaron por un largo rato hasta que finalmente asintió levemente y se levantó a sí mismo en las barras. Dio un paso antes de caer en ellas de nuevo.

* * *

La odiaba. Bueno, no, él no la odiaba. Merlín, él simplemente se había convencido a sí mismo de que iba a tomar el valor suficiente para pedirle tener una cita después de la guerra—hasta que despertó en San Mungo, había perdido una pierna y estaba jodidamente asustado. Era un maldito lisiado, y completamente arruinado. Además, había estado seguro de que Granger erró fatalmente al decidir empezar a salir con la comadreja.

Fue sólo cuando él oyó a Harry pidiéndole disculpas a ella en lugar de su amigo a las afueras de su habitación. Fue así que se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo idiota no apreciaba lo que tenía. Él hubiese maldecido a ése idiota por herir Granger si fuera el viejo Malfoy. Aún así, cuando se había despertado de esa manera, él sabía que sólo había una opción para él. Salir del jodido San Mungo y poner sus manos en uno de los venenos más potentes de su padrino y acabar con todo eso.

Sólo la mujer por la que había estado intrigado a lo largo de los últimos meses se había convertido también en su escolta privada. Había enviado al resto de ellos a llorar, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de la forma en que los hacía temblar y encogerse antes de llegar el final, un golpe perturbador. Pero, por supuesto, nada de eso iba a funcionar en Granger. Supo eso cuando ella puso un pie en su habitación. Sin embargo, había intentado de todos modos.

En cambio, la maldita bruja había hecho su camino en su vida y en su casa. Por mucho que él sólo quería revolcarse en la autocompasión antes de caer eternamente inconsciente, ella no lo dejaría. Y la lástima... la maldita lástima fue suficiente para querer poder odiarla.

Él sabía muy bien que ahora era sólo la mitad de un hombre. Toda su vida, había tenido dos cosas a su favor: su inmensa riqueza y su habilidad para ser encantador con cualquier mago o bruja de este lado de la casa Gryffindor. Todavía tenía su riqueza, ¿pero en qué demonios la iba a gastar? ¿En las mejores putas del callejón Knockturn? Iban a ser las únicas mujeres dispuestas a follarlo a lo mucho.

Golpeó su colchón de la frustración. Miró hacia abajo al artefacto de metal pegado a una parte de la extremidad que una vez tuvo, se burló de asco. _Peor que un puto squib._ Él era un lisiado y lo mejor que podía esperar en la vida era la tranquila soledad y el alivio temporal de las prostitutas desesperadas.

Ella era tan jodidamente optimista. _"No eres un monstruo, Malfoy. Todavía tienes una vida, Malfoy. Hay un montón de gente en peores condiciones que tú, Malfoy."_ Eso lo hacía querer gritar. Lo que era peor, estaba empezando a preguntarse si ella realmente se sentía de esa manera o es que simplemente estaba siendo sin lugar a dudas... Granger.

* * *

La maldita cosa lo ridiculizaba. Parecía una pierna, o lo más cercano a una pierna que el metal podía llegar a ser. Pero caminar no era nada como solía ser. El Malfoy presumido era una cosa del pasado. Cinco semanas de terapia sin parar y lo mejor que podía hacer era una exagerada cojera. Granger juró que la cojera sería prácticamente inexistente cuando el invierno llegara. _Alegría al mundo de mierda_.

Por lo menos ya podía salir de la casa. Observar a Granger revolotear alrededor de su casa como si fuera la dueña de la mansión, no había hecho otra cosa que darle sueños ridículamente gráficos sobre ella que lo dejaban duro y adolorido cada mañana. Masturbarse no era tan satisfactorio como el sexo, no importaba lo que otros decían. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado tanto tiempo sin sexo, y él estaba empezando a sentirse lo suficientemente desesperado para abandonar la seguridad de la mansión y encontrar algo de compañía remunerada. Antes de la guerra, él se había burlado de la idea de pagar por sexo, pero tal como estaba, no tenía ninguna otra opción y él sabía que tenía que quitar a Granger de su maldita cabeza.

Realmente debería decirle que se fuera. Ella no parecía querer hacerlo, y él no estaba tan interesado en obligarla. La verdad era que, una vez que estuviese recuperado por completo, y ella se fuera, él no tendría nada. A nadie. Probablemente las pociones de Snape lo llamarían entonces. Sospechaba que Granger lo sabía suficientemente bien, y por eso ella siempre le daba más cosas con las que trabajar. Más ejercicios, más metas, más para vivir. Él rodó los ojos ante la idea. ¿Más para vivir? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Sexo por lástima y leer todos los libros de su biblioteca?

* * *

Hermione sonrió tan brillantemente que pensó que sus mejillas iban a estallar cuando Malfoy le informó que iba a salir. Había pasado más de un mes de trabajo duro y él estaba haciendo grandes progresos. Su actitud había mejorado inmensamente, pero ella no creía que él se hubiese recuperado mentalmente. Todavía había veces en las que ella lo sorprendía mirando a su muñón, o en el espejo, y vio tanto odio hacia sí mismo que casi la descolocó.

Odiaba los Malfoy. No sólo por lo que defendían—Draco lo hacía antes—pero por criar a un hijo que no podía ver su valor más allá de cualquier pensamiento superficial de él. Ella ni siquiera veía ya las cicatrices. Sinceramente, no significaban nada para ella, sólo el hecho de que él había decidido dar la espalda a sus antiguas creencias y luchar del lado correcto. Había luchado duro, y él era un superviviente.

Su pierna artificial realmente no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, aunque él no le creyera. No importa cuántas veces ella le decía, él se burlaba y decía que no necesitaba su compasión. Ella no sentía lástima por él. La lástima era insultante para un héroe de guerra, y eso era lo que ella pensaba de él—incluso si sus amigos no entendían. Draco Malfoy era más valiente que todos ellos porque él hizo lo correcto, incluso cuando él lo negaba.

Supuso que lo había idealizado ligeramente. Estar en Grimmauld Place con él durante todos esos meses de planificación, en los que había llegado a conocerlo, y gustarle. Sin embargo, no tenía idea sobre el verdadero Draco. No hasta que ella vino a quedarse con él, y ayudarlo a querer vivir.

A través de sus momentos de patético malhumor infantil, vio quién era en realidad. Sarcástico, inteligente, mordaz y tan hábil. Él podía seguir sus conversaciones, chistes y su forma de pensar de una manera que nadie en su vida jamás podría. Él todavía era muy hermoso—como siempre lo había sido— y ella encontró a su estómago revoloteando ante su presencia más de una vez.

Incluso sus peleas hacían que su estómago se tensara. Podrían pelearse por casi cualquier asunto antiguo; desde su falta de compromiso con su terapia hasta la insistencia de ella en que ninguno de los elfos domésticos la atendieran. Y cuando terminaban, podrían reírse y seguir adelante. Merlín, cuando ella y Ron peleaban siempre lo remataban con semanas de silencio molesto y haciendo pucheros.

Por mucho que quería mantener este Malfoy para sí misma, ella estaba orgullosa de él por dar sus primeros pasos hacia la independencia. Ella no estaba segura de lo que haría cuando él finalmente le pidiera que se fuera. Se había convertido rápidamente en todo su mundo sin que ella siquiera se dé cuenta.

Ella sabía que estos pensamientos eran peligrosos. Ella estaba cerca de enamorarse de un hombre que tal vez ni siquiera tenía deseos de vivir. Un hombre que tenía tantos problemas, y nunca podría posiblemente verla como algo más que una molestia empollona. La amistad era una cosa. Draco se había acostado con la mitad de Hogwarts. Estaba segura de que él no necesitaba añadir a sus problemas a la inexperimentada, y emocionalmente necesitada Hermione Granger. Tampoco era probable que él la deseara. No de esa manera, por lo menos.

Ella suspiró para sus adentros. Olvidando su estúpida idea de que ella y Ron estarían juntos—algo que ella había racionalizado como una idealización de su carácter, proximidad y una buena dosis de hormonas—nunca había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra persona como lo que sentía por Malfoy, y eso la asustó un poco. Él era impredecible. No se sentía cómodo o seguro. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Ella trató de alejar los pensamientos sobre él mientras se acomodaba en su propia sala de estar con una copia de Jane Eyre. La gran casa se sentía extraña sin la presencia de su propietario, pero ella supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, cuanto más independiente se volviera. El pensamiento le envió una punzada a su corazón que ella decidió ignorar cuando volvió a leer su libro.

* * *

Unos gritos la despertaron de su incómoda posición en el sofá. Hacía tiempo que su libro había caído al suelo, y ella había estado babeando desde un lado de su boca.

—¡Mantén tu voz baja! —Malfoy dijo con voz acalorada a través de sus dientes apretados. A pesar de que las paredes estaban prácticamente hechas de papel, ella lo oía de todos modos. ¿Con quién hablaba?

—¡Te lo dije, es un extra! —La voz aguda de una mujer resonó, estridente y ruidosa— ¡Tú no me dijiste que estabas lisiado!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mientras la ira corría a través de ella. _¿Lisiado?_ Odiaba esa maldita palabra. ¿Quién demonios se encontraba en la casa de Malfoy llamándolo lisiado? Su cerebro estaba aún adormecido después de su siesta improvisada, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Malfoy estuviera bien. Aunque se haya vuelto competente, él todavía estaba en riesgo si se quitaba la prótesis.

Ella caminó fuera de su propia habitación y se dirigió hacia la de él, deslizándose a través de su sala de estar y hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Me estás tratando de engañar, maldita puta. No soy un idiota —La voz de Draco resonó con desdén, pero Hermione podía escuchar el dolor en sus palabras. Tal vez ella era la única que podía. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

Empujó la puerta entreabierta, pero ninguno de los dos en la habitación se dio cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Draco, desnudo, tendido de espaldas en medio de la cama y una mujer medio desnuda de pie al borde de la cama, con las manos en las caderas.

—Ese es el precio —dijo ella con su voz sarcástica.

—Ya me follaste. No puedes renegociar el precio después.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento, una clara imagen de lo que estaba pasando le cayó encima. La punzada de celos tenía que ser dejada de lado por el momento, al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer frente a esta situación. Malfoy no parecía darse cuenta de que, prostituta o no, la bruja probablemente tenía una varita mágica y no tendría problemas en matarlo o tomarlo por la fuerza, o lo que sea que tenía previsto.

Empujó aún más la puerta, Hermione entró en la habitación. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, ignorando por completo a Draco mientras él jadeaba de horror y tiraba del edredón de su cama sobre su cuerpo desnudo. No es como si no lo hubiese visto todo ya. Ella había sido su enfermera durante meses, después de todo.

—Bueno, tu marido me debe dinero —La prostituta respondió con altivez, su mano se dirigía hacia la funda de su varita.

Draco permaneció en silencio mientras Hermione miraba atentamente a la prostituta. —¿Por qué, exactamente? — preguntó ella, sosteniendo su propia varita casualmente a su lado. Ella ignoró la insinuación de que ella era la esposa de Malfoy. Era una suposición razonable después de todo. La idea de que esta mujer creyó que estaba siendo traicionada en su propia casa, la hacía sentir punzadas en su cuero cabelludo, pero ella alejó el pensamiento. Ella _no era_ la esposa de Malfoy, y la opinión de esta mujer no debía importarle.

—Publicidad falsa —respondió la mujer, alzando la ceja.

—Dudo mucho que la clientela a la que estás acostumbrada en el callejón Knockturn sea mejor que el señor Malfoy. Te sugiero que tomes lo que negociaron y que te largues —dijo Hermione con su tono frío mientras dejaba que el hecho de que Malfoy acababa de traer a una prostituta a su casa y se había encerrado en su habitación para follarla. Su estómago se sentía como un hoyo profundo. Pero antes de que pudiera preocuparse de la forma en que su corazón le dolía de los celos, tenía que echar a esta mujer fuera de la casa. Era imposible saber lo peligroso que la situación podría llegar a ser. Ella era la enfermera de Draco, en primer lugar—no importaba lo que ella realmente quería.

La mujer resopló y parecía que estaba a punto de protestar, pero al verse superada en número debió haber cambiado de opinión. Con otro resoplido, se abrió paso entre Hermione y salió por la puerta donde uno de los elfos de Malfoy amablemente le mostró la salida. Hermione se hundió de alivio antes echarle un vistazo a Malfoy.

Él lucía culpable y ella se preguntó por qué. No era como si ella tuviese un _debido_ argumento en contra de lo que él había hecho con esa mujer. Era su dinero. Era su vida. Si quería gastarlo follando putas, tenía derecho. Sin embargo, las emociones que se intensificaban dentro de ella lo odiaban por ello. Ella estaba allí, todos los días, y él prefería la compañía de una prostituta del callejón Knockturn.

—Granger —dijo con la voz estrangulada en una mezcla de cosas. Vergüenza, dolor, ira... ella no sabía a quién estaban orientadas estas emociones, pero no podía estar en la habitación por un momento más. No quería ver la agonía de la pasión que él tuvo con esa horrible mujer.

Ella puso su mano para detenerlo. —Es tu dinero —dijo—. Sin embargo, la próxima vez, tal vez quieras reconsiderar dejarlas entrar en tu mansión. No es seguro, ¿no? —Ella se volvió para irse, al oír el movimiento de ropa detrás de ella mientras corría hacia la puerta.

—Granger, por favor... —se ahogó.

No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta. Claro, era vergonzoso, pero ella no se lo iba a restregar, si eso era lo que a él le preocupaba. En realidad, ella quería olvidar todo. El dolor en su estómago era demasiado. —No me debes ninguna explicación —dijo ella, volteando a verlo de pie al borde de la cama, una lujosa bata lo envolvía. Sus ojos estaban atormentados. Casi tanto como lo habían sido cuando ella empezó a trabajar con él. Se preguntó por qué.

Ella no se permitió mirar hacia atrás de nuevo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, necesitando alejarse lo más lejos posible de él. Ella no quería admitirlo. Se enorgullecía de no ser una persona crítica, pero el pensamiento de él recogiendo una prostituta y traerla de vuelta a la casa le disgustaba. Eso era antes de que ella se permitiera pensar en el hecho de que él prefería dormir con una extraña a la que había pagado en lugar de considerarla a ella.

Ella se metió en la cama, pero su mente no se cerró por un buen tiempo. Dando vueltas, finalmente encontró descanso después de que ya no podía imaginarse a Malfoy follando a esa mujer.

* * *

El sueño ciertamente no llegó a Draco tampoco. Se quedó mirando durante largo tiempo el lugar por donde Granger se había ido antes de suspirar y cojear hacia el baño para ducharse. Separó la pierna de metal y la puso contra la pared cerca de la ducha de cristal de gran tamaño. Con un suspiro, se quitó la bata y entró, dejando intentar al agua limpiar toda la noche de mierda.

Había pensado que el sexo iba a funcionar. El sexo siempre había funcionado antes, y aunque él nunca había tenido que pagar antes, desde luego nunca había sentido nada por las mujeres con las que se había acostado. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Él tuvo una relación bastante seria con Daphne Greengrass en su sexto año. Pero aparte de eso, el sexo había sido nada más que una liberación. Con Granger constantemente alrededor, necesitaba liberarse más que nada.

Pero no había funcionado, y no le había relajado, o resuelto su problema con Granger. Por un lado, la prostituta no había sido tan buena en la cama. Ella era bulliciosa, demasiado seca, y obviamente tenía prisa por sacarlo y salir de allí. Luego estaba el fiasco por el dinero. Estaba mortificado al negociar precios con una prostituta en el callejón Knockturn, pero ésa era su suerte en la vida. Finalmente, se decidieron por un precio y eso fue todo. Hasta que él se había venido dentro de ella, pensando en lo que sería estar dentro Granger. Entonces la estúpida fulana había exigido más de cincuenta galeones tomando en cuenta el hecho de que él estaba "deforme", según sus propias palabras.

Tan enojado lo hizo sentir que no pudo evitar la pura vergüenza y el dolor que sentía al saber que ella se sentía cómoda usando su pierna perdida y su piel marcada contra él por más dinero. Ella sabía dónde pegarle. Podría haber sido herido lo suficiente para darle el dinero sólo para hacerla salir, pero Malfoy era un hombre de negocios sin más, y él se negó a ser engañado.

Su necesidad de ganar totalmente lo había jodido este momento. En lugar de hacer que la perra se fuera de la casa antes de que Granger se enterara de que había estado allí, su discusión había llamado su atención y ella los sorprendió en... eso. Se estremeció bajo el chorro del agua. Él jamás se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida. La mujer de la que se había enamorado había echado a la prostituta fuera de la mansión. El pensamiento hizo que su estómago se moviera incómodo.

Sabía que cualquier posibilidad de que ella alguna vez lo pudiese respetar estaba fuera de lugar. Había visto la mirada en sus ojos. La decepción, la ira, el dolor. Él no podía entender su reacción. Entendía su decepción. Ella era pura como la nieve. La idea de pagar por sexo, probablemente a ella le daba asco. Demonios a él también le disgustaba. ¿Pero ira? ¿De verdad ella esperaba que él fuera célibe durante el resto de su vida? ¿Dolor? ¿Por qué iba a estar herida? Dormir con esa mujer no tenía nada que ver con ella. No realmente. Tal vez él la estaba interpretando mal. Quizá no tenía nada que ver con él. O tal vez él estaba viendo lo que él quería. De cualquier manera, estaba seguro de que la dinámica en la mansión Malfoy había cambiado, y él sólo deseaba poder volver a la forma que era antes de que él saliera de la casa.

* * *

Fría es la forma en que podría haber descrito su sesión de terapia física al día siguiente. Era muy frustrante. Cuanto más Draco pensaba en ello, más irritado se volvía. ¿De todos modos qué demonios le pasaba a Granger? Sin duda, la situación había sido vergonzosa e incluso probablemente en contra de la naturaleza de ella. Pero era su vida, y su polla. Él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

—¿Cómo está el largo? — preguntó ella brevemente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras miraba sólo a su pierna ortopédica mientras hacía sus ejercicios.

—Bien —murmuró.

—Bueno —dijo ella—.Así que, tal vez ya sea el momento de hablar de mi regreso a Londres.

Bueno, eso salió de la nada. Claro, él podía vivir por su cuenta. Probablemente lo podría haber hecho durante el último mes, pero Granger había estado decidida a quedarse. Ahora, de repente, ella estaba lista para empacar sus maletas.

—¿Es por lo de anoche? — preguntó Draco—.Porque me siento culpable por eso.

—No es asunto mío —respondió ella rápidamente—.Lo que hagas con tu tiempo no depende de mí.

Él suspiró. —Granger, eres terrible fingiendo desinterés —dijo finalmente, encontrando su coraje. Si ella iba a estar enojada, al menos debían hablar sobre ello.

—¿Por qué debería estar interesada en saber con quién te acuestas? —dijo ella.

Draco sabía que podía escucharlo en su voz. Un temblor que le decía que a ella absolutamente _le importaba_ con quién se acostaba. _Interesante_. ¿Era simplemente su moral personal, o era algo más? ¿Se atrevería a soñar que ella sentía algo por él aparte de lástima, obligación, y tal vez la amistad? Sacudió la cabeza. No ¿Cómo podría ella? Ella era Hermione Granger. Heroína del mundo mágico. Él estaba dañado, un hombre amargado que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. —No lo sé —dijo—.Pero claramente lo estás. Ahora, ¿quieres hablar de ello, o continuar juzgándome en silencio?

Ella no dijo nada así que continuó. Era ahora o nunca. O ella se iría enojada y él nunca la vería de nuevo, o finalmente podría explicar las cosas y ella probablemente lo dejaría de todos modos. Pero al menos ella lo entendería.

—Mira, Granger. No importa si lo apruebes o no, por muchos años he sido una persona sexual. He tenido relaciones con muchas mujeres, y lo he disfrutado. Teniendo en cuenta que nadie me cogería de buena gana por mucho tiempo debido a mi deformidad, decidí tratar de pagar por ello. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero ahí está. Ahora, si pudieras mandar tu moral a la mierda, sería genial —dijo, sintiéndose mejor. La forma en que ella se estremeció cuando él maldijo le dio una gran satisfacción. No sabía por qué estaba tan enojado con ella.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy — murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza—.Es patético ver cómo te obsesionan las cosas que no importan. Si realmente piensas de esa manera, lo siento por ti.

Dicho eso, se precipitó fuera de la habitación y dejó a Draco de pie junto a la puerta abierta. ¿Qué demonios ella estaba insinuando? ¿Que no debía preocuparse por el sexo o la compañía? ¿Era realmente tan frígida? No podía creerlo. Veía la pasión y el fuego en ella. Él sabía que ella no era una mojigata, independientemente de lo que otros pensaran. ¿Acaso ser un estúpido lisiado significaba que él simplemente debía renunciar a las cosas que le gustaban? Después de todo, quizás las pociones de Snape eran una mejor alternativa.

* * *

Hermione estaba enojada. Hervía de furia. Parecía, que no importa lo que ella hiciese, ese estúpido hombre sólo pensaba lo peor de sí mismo. Realmente, él creía que ninguna mujer estaría dispuesta a dormir con él, por lo que tendría que pagar por sexo. Sin amor. Ningún matrimonio. Ninguna posible familia. Estaba resignado a cojear alrededor del callejón Knockturn y encontrar prostitutas, pagarles y que durmieran con él. Qué grandísimo idiota.

Ella no debió haberse ido. Se dio cuenta de eso después de que tuvo la oportunidad de calmarse. Aún viéndolo a la mañana siguiente, ella no podía detener el dolor que sentía. Claro, que ella se moría por él en silencio, pero ella pensaba que eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que él pudiese hablar con ella. La tomó por sorpresa. Ella no tenía idea de que él estaba incluso considerando pagar a alguien para tener sexo.

Suspirando con frustración, ella caminó de regreso a la sala de estar para disculparse, pero encontró la habitación vacía. —¿Malfoy? —llamó.

—¿Qué?

Ella oyó su voz apagada proveniente de la puerta de su dormitorio. Estaba enojado con ella. Ella supuso que podía entenderlo. ¿Qué derecho tenía de tratarlo así por ejercer su libre derecho a acostarse con alguien? Se armó de valor para la batalla, se dirigió a su habitación y lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Lo siento, Malfoy —dijo ella, sentándose a su lado. Él miró hacia sus pies y no dijo nada. Ella supuso que era su turno de hablar ahora. —Me molesta cómo te ves a ti mismo —dijo finalmente—.No hay nada malo contigo—Cuando él se mofó, ella apretó los labios y siguió adelante—.No hay nada. Eres hermoso —Ella oyó su jadeo estrangulado antes de volverse hacia ella, vio la desconfianza en sus ojos y ella lo miró fijamente—.No estoy mintiendo acerca de esas cosas. Sobre todo cuando la confesión es muy personal. Pienso que eres hermoso, Malfoy. Probablemente siempre lo he hecho. Pero los últimos meses, me has mostrado un carácter que me avergüenza —Ella lo observó de cerca mientras su desconfianza se convertía en esperanza, y su aliento se detuvo. Esperanza. ¿Podría ser que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él? No importaba; de todas formas, tenía que decirlo todo.

—No me importa lo de tu pierna. No me importan tus cicatrices. Con toda honestidad, apenas las noto. Tengo cicatrices también, ya sabes. Todo el mundo que participó en la guerra las tiene, ya sean físicas o mentales. La única razón por la que ésa estúpida prostituta a quien pagaste para que venga y te hable de esa manera es porque su culo sin valor nunca ha luchado por nada en su vida.

Lo vio sonreír ante su vehemencia y ella se sonrojó, mirando hacia sus manos con una leve sonrisa. —La odié. En el momento en que supe lo que estaba pasando. La odié. No podía creer que le hayas pagado para que te consuele cuando yo estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia.

Ella lo miró nerviosamente mientras él la miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta, los ojos mostrando una infinidad de emociones contradictorias. —Probablemente debería irme —dijo finalmente, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que básicamente le había dicho que tenía sentimientos por él y que le hubiese gustado que _la solicite_ para tener sexo. Y él no dijo nada.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar al lado de Malfoy, él la detuvo y colocó una mano en su mejilla, tiró de ella hacia su rostro y la besó profundamente en los labios.

 _¡Mierda!_ Draco no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba seguro de que tenía poco control sobre su cuerpo en ese momento. Cuando la boca de ella se abrió y le devolvió el beso... ¡Merlín!

Ella era tentativa, pero receptiva, y no podía creer que él la estaba besando. Después de la discusión de la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que ella lo olvidaría en cuestión de días. En su lugar, había admitido que tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por él, y mientras él no podía entender por qué, no iba a dejar que la oportunidad se deslizara a través de sus dedos.

Ni siquiera era la desesperación de estar a solas con ella. Era algo mucho mayor. Las manos de ella se aferraron a su camisa y sintió que se movía junto a él, consiguiendo un mejor ángulo para atacar a su boca. —Draco... —suspiró ella mientras se alejaba, y el sonido de su nombre en sus labios hizo que su polla saltara.

La mirada en sus ojos reflejaba lujuria, sorpresa, y un poco de aprensión. Sus labios ya estaban hinchados por sus besos y su polla saltó de nuevo. —¿No sientes lástima? —dijo simplemente, necesitaba saber si ella le devolvió el beso porque ella quería. Sólo Merlín sabía por qué ella querría hacerlo, pero él realmente quería que así fuera.

—Draco, eres jodidamente estúpido —susurró, sin verdadera convicción en sus duras palabras. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que no siento lástima por ti? Te admiro. Tus cicatrices son una insignia de honor, así que deja de fijarte en ellas y déjame enseñarte cómo te veo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se sentaba en su regazo y devoraba su boca con la suya. Su corazón latía en su pecho mientras sus manos se movían con destreza hasta sostener la mandíbula de ella y disminuir ligeramente la intensidad de su beso. _¡Por las tetas de Merlín!_ Ella estaba tan apasionada que sentía que ella explotaría en sus brazos y él quería más de ella.

Ella estaba haciendo esto. Ella realmente estaba haciendo esto. Después de tantas noches de fantasías insatisfechas y días preguntándose cómo Draco había logrado llegar a su corazón, ella era suya, al menos en este momento. Y se sentía increíble.

—Hermione... —susurró a través de la piel caliente de su cuello mientras formaba un camino de besos hasta su clavícula—¡Maldición! Te he deseado por tanto tiempo —murmuró sobre ella.

Sintió que su vagina se apretaba ante sus palabras. Nunca había tenido alguna idea de cómo él realmente se sentía. —Yo también... —admitió entre jadeos mientras las manos de Draco trabajaban en un lado de su blusa y sintió los callos que había adquirido por sus muletas contra su suave piel. Se sentía acalorada y gruñó de frustración cuando la sensación se incrementó demasiado. Se echó hacia atrás y se quitó la blusa por encima de su cabeza y tomó nuevamente la boca sorprendida de Draco, callando cualquier cosa que él había intentado decir. Estaba demasiado ocupada trabajando en su camisa, tratando de desabrocharla mientras no apartaba su boca de la de él. Deslizó sus labios por su mejilla hacia su cicatriz y tiernamente besó la tira descolorida de su piel. Él se estremeció debajo de ella.

Mientras deslizaba su camisa por sus hombros, ella hizo un camino de besos por su cuello, siguiendo el patrón entrecruzado de las cicatrices que guiaban hasta su pecho.

—No... —gimió contra ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras ella lo miraba.

—Draco, mírame —dijo ella con su voz ronca y cruda. Abrió los ojos mientras ella se echaba hacia atrás y movió su mano hasta una cicatriz oscura y profunda, que comenzaba en la parte inferior de las costillas. Un regalo de Dolohov en el Ministerio de Magia. Estaba nerviosa. Nadie más que Ron y la señora Pomfrey habían visto esa cicatriz y Ron la había dejado de inmediato al día siguiente. Pero ella sabía que Draco tenía que entender que sus cicatrices y su pierna no significaban realmente nada para ella, excepto la forma en que ilustraban su sacrificio.

—¿Soy fea? — preguntó ella con audacia, con su brazo libre desabrochó su sujetador. Ella lo dejó caer por sus brazos para que Draco pudiera ver donde su cicatriz se detenía, justo por encima de su pecho izquierdo. —¿Soy indigna de ser amada, Draco? —Su voz temblaba tanto con la adrenalina y la ansiedad de pensar que él podría irse, ¿y qué haría si él lo hacía?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó, besó la punta de la cicatriz que casi tocaba el pezón. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras la lengua de Draco lamía su piel. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios y la boca de él se movió para chupar su pezón recién expuesto.

Ella gimió y dejó que sus uñas se clavaran en su cuero cabelludo mientras acercaba a Draco más hacia ella. Esto era mucho mejor de lo que ella incluso había imaginado. Los nervios que sintió al exponerse a él se fundieron en el estremecimiento por el deseo y ella no pudo evitar apretar más fuerte sus muslos alrededor de él con la esperanza de aliviar la tensión en ésa parte.

—Joder, Hermione... —Draco gritó, moviendo sus caderas de manera que el bulto en sus pantalones rozaba con su acalorada entrepierna. Era la primera vez que podía recordar oírle decir su nombre, y la forma en que lo dijo revolvió sus entrañas.

Sus manos se movieron al botón de sus pantalones y se detuvo sólo por un momento, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —¿Quieres esto? —preguntó ella.

—Joder, sí... —dijo entre dientes, movió sus manos hacia el lazo de sus pantalones de chándal, tiró de él y lo soltó.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, plantó un fuerte beso en sus labios antes de deslizarse de su regazo y dejar sus pantalones caer al suelo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron cuando la vio de pie frente a él. Sólo en las más adorables bragas blancas de algodón que jamás había visto. Sus pechos estaban de color rosa por el rubor que viajaba por su delicada piel y sus ojos estaban hambrientos. Él no sabía por qué, pero Hermione Granger lo deseaba a él, y mucho.

Sus dedos rápidamente trabajaron en el botón y cremallera de sus pantalones y movió sus caderas para tirar de ellos por sus piernas, pero ella estaba allí en un instante, moviéndose hacia él. Sus dedos se movieron hasta su ropa interior y tiraron de ella dando a conocer su clara intención. Ambos lo querían. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de mantener la compostura. Por el momento, estaba inmensamente agradecido con esa estúpida prostituta. Al menos eso significaba que probablemente no se vendría en menos de cinco segundos.

Ella lo dejó desnudo, teniendo especial cuidado cuando retiró el pantalón por encima de su prótesis, y sintió una punzada de remordimiento porque no estaba completo para ella. Sin embargo, la sensación fue fugaz, porque pronto ella estaba desenganchando la pierna de metal de él como una profesional. Se mordió el labio para no rogarle que la dejara allí en su sitio. Él sabía que eso sólo la enojaría, y honestamente, en realidad le creyó cuando dijo que eso no la molestaba.

Él utilizó sus brazos para meterse en la cama y ella se arrodilló sobre él luciendo como una diosa de un sueño húmedo. —Draco, mírame —dijo ella, inclinándose cerca de sus pies así estaba por encima del muñón que quedaba de su pierna izquierda. Sus suaves dedos rozaron sobre la piel sensible de allí y él se estremeció de placer.

Él la miró, tal como ella le había pedido, se inclinó y colocó un suave y casto beso en la punta de su pierna. —Eres un héroe de guerra —dijo—.Nada menos.

—Merlín, Hermione... —ahogó, sintiendo emociones que ni siquiera podía definir en él. Nunca se había sentido conectado a alguien, o sentido esa intensidad, nunca. Se agachó y tiró de ella hacia sus labios, y envolvió sus manos en su pelo mientras la besaba brutalmente.

Ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, y murmuraba entre dientes mientras su vagina cubierta de algodón se frotaba contra su polla desnuda. Movió sus manos hasta sus caderas, se apoderó de ambos lados de las bragas, y las arrancó de ella.

—¡Draco! — gritó ella sorprendida.

Él sólo le sonrió. —Te voy a comprar otro par —dijo no lamentándolo en lo más mínimo.

Ella sonrió y puso los ojos en él antes de tomar ventaja de su propia desnudez para frotar su coño mojado contra él.

—Por el amor de Dios... —gimió mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

Las manos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia su pecho para mantener el equilibrio mientras se frotaba arriba y abajo contra su erección.

—Por favor, Hermione... —ahogó, tratando de mantener su cordura.

—¿Por favor qué? —dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.

Él sonrió mientras se preguntaba de dónde demonios venía esta mujer descarada. Dos podían jugar este juego. Podría estar oxidado, pero él era Draco Malfoy. Él todavía lo era. Colocó en ángulo sus caderas, se inclinó de manera que la cabeza de su pene estaba justo en su entrada. —No te metas conmigo, nena —ronroneó, flexionando sus dedos alrededor de sus caderas al sentir su sacudida y una gota de humedad de su coño se deslizó por su longitud.

Ella gimió y se mordió el labio, aferrándose a él mientras se empujaba hacia abajo, envolviendo su polla en sus calientes y apretadas paredes. Ambos gimieron al unísono mientras la llenaba por completo.

Hermione estaba mareada por la excitación mientras se elevaba y volvía a caer sobre él, lento al principio, luego encontrando un ritmo que la mantuvo justo al límite, lista para caer al precipicio con el más ligero movimiento de su clítoris.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Draco, sintiéndose sumamente poderosa de que podía reducir a este hombre fuerte hasta hacerlo gemir de excitación. Los dedos de Draco se clavaron en sus caderas y su trasero mientras él se arqueaba para encontrarse con sus movimientos, pero ella podría decir que él no tenía ningún pensamiento coherente. Esto era primitivo. Así era como se sentía la necesidad. Algo que nunca antes había sentido.

La única experiencia que tenía fue aquella vez con Ron, y había sido torpe y apresurada. Esto era jodidamente perfecto. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar, pero estaba segura que cuando él se viniera sería hermoso.

Su agarre se tensó y sus ojos penetraron los de ella. —Estoy cerca... —advirtió—¿Y tú?

—Uh huh —gimió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras cogía el ritmo suavemente.

—Mierda, así justo así —gritó Draco moviendo una mano hacia donde se conectaban y frotó rápido y duro su clítoris con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

Ella gritó y se sacudió más y más rápido, buscando poner fin a la tensión hasta que... —¡AHHH! — gritó, su orgasmo la golpeó como un tren de carga al mismo tiempo que ella arqueó la espalda y se presionaba más alrededor de su grueso miembro.

—Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco... —dijo una y otra vez mientras las olas de su orgasmo iban y venían a través de su cuerpo, y ella era vagamente consciente de su fuerte agarre y su palpitante miembro dentro de ella.

—¡Joder, Hermione... mierda! —gritó antes de lanzar un largo y potente alarido mientras sus caderas se sacudían sin control contra ella.

Ella ya había empezado a derrumbarse sobre él antes de que él terminara viniéndose dentro de ella y sus ojos se abrieron al instante una vez que se dio cuenta de su error. —¡Mierda! — ella gritó—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Maldición!

—¿Eh? —Draco murmuró inarticuladamente mientras ella se alejaba de él y revolvía por el suelo en busca de su varita.

—No me he puesto nada —dijo suspirando de alivio cuando ella encontró su varita. Apuntó hacia su vientre, ella pronunció el hechizo que había aprendido hace algunos años, por si acaso. Un último recurso para evitar los embarazos no deseados, incluso si uno hubiese sido demasiado descuidado de tomar las debidas precauciones de antemano.

—Ups —dijo Draco con una suave risa.

—¿Ups? Hermione dijo, estampando su pie, lo que era aún más divertido desde que tenía su trasero desnudo. —¡No sería tan divertido si no existiera ese hechizo!

—Pero existe —respondió con pereza. —Vuelve a la cama.

Ella reconoció su punto y se metió en la cama y bajo las sábanas donde rápidamente él envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Así que... guau —dijo finalmente.

—Sabes que no tienes que llenar el silencio todo el tiempo —dijo Hermione, pero ella estaba secretamente complacida por su reacción.

—Creo que, después de tener sexo con Hermione Granger, yo, ciertamente, tengo que llenar el silencio. Sobre todo porque yo no lo esperaba ni en un millón de años —respondió.

Ella se sonrojó y lo miró. —Lo sé —dijo—.He tenido sentimientos por ti desde hace un tiempo. Es sólo que... no sabía cómo decírtelo o si es que tú querías algo así conmigo.

—No pensé que yo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti —Draco admitió. —Yo... yo sé que tú no entiendes. Es difícil para mí aceptarme a mí mismo de esta manera.

—Es una tontería —dijo Hermione, indignada. —Eres jodidamente maravilloso. Siempre lo has sido y no veo que eso cambie a corto plazo.

Él se rió y rodó los ojos. —Me alegro saber que eso es lo _tú_ ves — Se puso serio por un momento y levantó la barbilla de Hermione para saber que ella lo miraba. —Esa prostituta era una estúpida. Ahora lo sé. Al menos debería haber tenido las agallas para tratar de pedírtelo en lugar de simplemente darme por vencido.

—Ya pasó —dijo Hermione—.Además, realmente no quiero pensar en ella después de hacer el amor contigo... ¡Oh, Dios! — gritó de repente—¿Cambiaste las sábanas, no?

Draco no pudo evitarlo; se echó a reír. —Por supuesto —se rió—¿Crees que hubiese querido dormir en esas sábanas después de eso?

Hermione sonrió levemente, calmada. —Entonces, ¿estás finalmente convencido de que no eres inútil? — preguntó finalmente después de un largo silencio.

—Si tú ves valor en mí, tiene que ser así. Nunca has estado equivocada antes —dijo.

Él estaba bromeando, pero ella sabía que él ya había pasado ése punto crítico, y ella sintió un peso menos. Draco Malfoy ya no era un peligro para sí mismo. —¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella.

—Ahora, te mudarás a mi habitación. ¿Qué más? —dijo Draco simplemente.

—¿Así de fácil? —ella preguntó.

—¿Por qué no? Has vivido aquí durante meses. Nunca voy a obligarte a estar aquí si quieres irte. Pero te quiero aquí. Conmigo.

Sus ojos mostraban lo totalmente serio que estaba y lo importante que sería su respuesta para él y ella sólo podía pensar en decir una cosa. —Muy bien —dijo—.Pero no creas que me voy a tomar las cosas con calma en la terapia sólo porque estás durmiendo conmigo.

—Ni lo sueñes, Granger.

* * *

 _Cinco Años Después_

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Hermione, dejándose caer en el regazo de Draco causando que gruña por la fuerza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó dejando caer el Profeta y volviendo su atención hacia su esposa.

—James va a pasar la noche con nosotros mañana para practicar —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de algo que él no podía entender.

—Está bien... —dijo sin saber por qué era digno de tal anuncio. Potter y la comadreja menor habían traído al mundo al niño hacía tres meses, y Hermione tenía ganas de poner sus manos sobre él desde el primer día. Entonces algo que dijo lo golpeó.

—¿Practicar para qué? — preguntó finalmente, y vio que sus ojos brillaban.

—Bueno, vamos a necesitar toda la práctica que podamos conseguir. Porque en siete meses a partir ahora, vamos a tener uno —dijo ella, sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo trasero. Allí, en la imagen en movimiento, era lo mejor que podría describirse como un maní con un latido del corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Ella sonrió aún más y asintió, echándole los brazos al cuello y tirando de él fuertemente. Él se sorprendió, lleno de alegría, y sobre todo, estaba tan feliz que nunca había sucumbido a la autocompasión que podría haberle arruinado hacía tantos años.

* * *

 _N/T: En verdad no creo que la prostituta no haya luchado por nada en la vida... bueno eso no lo sabemos, pero no juzguemos a las personas :) Otro cosa, no podía encontrar el nombre adecuado para el material de las paredes de la mansión Malfoy, dice "prácticamente de papel", podría ser estuco._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Me despido :)_


End file.
